machinerobofandomcom-20200216-history
Machine Robo Rescue
TV Tokyo | first = January 8, 2003 | last = January 3, 2004 | episodes = 53 |network_en = |network_other = Rai 2 (Italy)}} was a Japanese anime television series produced by Sunrise and the latest Machine Robo series up to date. The series is aired on TV Tokyo on January 8, 2003, to January 3, 2004, listing in a total of 51 episodes and a two-episode special. The series was inspired by the ''Machine Robo toyline from Bandai. Story In the future, age is not a factor to determine whether someone can perform a certain task, but special talent and training. An organization, Machine Robo Rescue (MRR), was established for robots and children to become partners and rescue people from danger. Twelve children with various abilities are then selected and introduced as part of the Robo Rescue program. Life as one of the children chosen as part of MRR has started for Taiyo Ozora. Bumpy and difficult training is just ahead for the MRR team in order to protect many people's lives. Characters The twelve hids were divided into three teams depicting their field of rescue. These Machine Robos together with their Robo Masters can unite with various Support Robos but only with the permission of their RMs which can be transmitted through their K-Boy cellphone communicators. Red Wings The Red Wings were the 1st rescue team of MRR. They were designated as experts on Fire and Aerial Rescues. The team's color is red and the team's symbol is paper. The team emblem is characterized with wings on either side with a diamond shape containing the symbol. Headed by Instructor Miyajima. Members: *'Taiyoh Ohzora' (大空 太陽 Ōzora Taiyō) Blood Type: B Birthday: March 9 Birthplace: Hokkaido Age: 10 Seiyū: Sayaka Aida Robo Master of Jet Robo & Shuttle Robo, he's an aerial rescue specialist. Taiyoh is a "survival natural", which grants him the ability to sense danger. Taioyh has been orphaned since the plane him and his parents were on crashed and his parents died. He was the only survivor rescued by the Rescue Red. He is the leader of the Red Wings together with Ace. He is usually reckless and tackles problems head-on. Sometimes, he relies too much on his ability that can cost him the rescue. In the future, he was assigned in the place called Sabah for International Hyper Rescue located in Africa. He has a pet dog name Bone. *'Arias "Ace" Honoh' (エリアス 炎 Ariasu Honō) Blood Type: AB Birthday: May 3 Birthplace: Florida Age: 10 Seiyū: Naomi Shindoh Robo Master of Fire Robo and a fire fighting and prevention specialist, His father is a fireman and expert on situations involving fire-based disasters. Ace is the type of person that acts like he wants to do everything by himself, letting his teammates rely on him. At the start of the series, you can usually notice him competing with Makoto, Daichi, and mostly Taiyou. He also volunteered to be one of the instructors of the next MRR generation. *'Kai Kitazawa' (北沢 海 Kitazawa Kai) Blood Type: A Birthday: August 30 Birthplace: Saitama Age: 11 Seiyū: Chihiro Kusaka Co-pilot of the Red Wings' Wing-Liner transport. Acting as a backup for Red Wings together with Rin, they help their teammates during rescues. He is somewhat a smart guy knowing a lot. He is usually calm among the Red Wings. In the future, he and Jay were both assigned in space for International Hyper Rescue, where they lived in a satellite. *'Rin Haruka' (遥 鈴 Haruka Rin) Blood Type: A Birthday: October 29 Birthplace: Kansai Age: 10 Seiyū: Kumiko Higa Main pilot of Wing-Liner; proxy Red Wings Robo-Master; mountain rescue specialist. Her parents were Chinese. She is the only person who isn't acrophobic among the members when it comes to practice. She provides backup for the Red Wings together with Kai. After the experimental Gura Gorros,(In the future was called Gura Gorro Rescue Squad) she became the master of the 3 Gura Gorros. She was assigned in Paris for International Hyper Rescue. She has a crush on Taiyoh. Blue Sirens The Blue Sirens were the 2nd rescue team of MRR. This team handles Police Situations, Road accidents and situations involving capture of criminals. The team's color is blue and the team's symbol is scissors. The team emblem is characterized with poilice lights at the top, one piece of olive-strand on either side, and a black tire in the middle where the symbol is located. Headed by Instructor Sasaki. Members: *'Makoto Aikawa' (愛川 誠 Aikawa Makoto) Blood Type: B Birthday: December 9 Birthplace: Kanagawa Age: 11 Seiyū: Chihiro Kusaka Robo Master of Police Robo, Makoto is a combat natural from a family of police officers. He's very strict on his teammates sometimes. He is usually the "cold guy" as they call him since he an upright man, following the rules to the letter. In the future, he left Machine Robo Rescue to gain more experience in rescuing and being a police. He also took Police Robo and the Bike Robos with him. *'Susumu Utada' (歌田 進 Utada Susumu) Blood Type: B Birthday: November 16 Birthplace: Tokyo Age: 11 Seiyū: Masato Amada Robo Master of Gyro Robo along with twin brother Tsuyoshi, mechanic and engineering specialist. Being a twin with Tsuyoshi, Susumu knows exactly what his brother is thinking and doing at all times. Susumu is the machinery expert among the twins. In the future, both he and his brother were assigned in New York for International Hyper Rescue. *'Tsuyoshi Utada' (歌田 強 Utada Tsuyoshi) Blood Type: B Birthday: November 16 Birthplace: Tokyo Age: 11 Seiyū: Masato Amada Robo Master of Gyro Robo along with twin brother Susumu, mechanic and engineering specialist. Being a twin with Susumu, Tsuyoshi knows exactly what his brother is thinking and doing at all times. In the future, both he and his brother were assigned in New York for International Hyper Rescue. *'Alice Beckham' (アリス・ベッカム Arisu Bekkamu) Blood Type: O Birthday: January 6 Birthplace: London Age: 10 Seiyū: Yukana Main pilot of the Blue Sirens' Siren-Galley transport. She's a former child actress and now MRR public relations liaison. She is the main backup of the Blue Sirens. She actually has a crush on Makoto, which was proven when she got jealous when Makot went on a date with Aki. She also volunteered to be one of the instructors of the next MRR generation. Yellow Gears The last rescue team of MRR. Their field of specialty is Extreme rescue situations and underwater rescues. The team's color is yellow and the seam's symbol is rock. The team emblem is characterized with two gears on either side with an embedded plate containing the symbol. Headed by Instructor Marie. Members: *'Daichi Hayami' (速水 大地 Haiyami Daichi) Blood Type: A Birthday: February 28 Birthplace: Aichi Age: 11 Seiyū: Risa Hayamizu Robo Master of Drill Robo, Daichi has a high spatial awareness ability that allows him to accurately estimate distance and dimension by just looking at a distance or object. He usually is shy and his stomach hurts before a rescue. He left Machine Robo Rescue in the future to help Professor Suidoubashi in developing the new Machine Robos. He also own the company where the new parts for Machine Robos where built that's why he was called "Company President" by Professor Suidoubashi. *'Shoh Ashikawa' (芦川ショウ Ashikawa Shō) Blood Type: AB Birthday: July 20 Birthplace: Ehime Age: 10 Seiyū: Kumiko Higa Robo Master of Submarine Robo, Sho is sea and underwater rescue specialist. He is the best swimmer among the members. They are the laughing group of MRR together with Ken, making people laugh and smile to make them forget their problems and believing the quote "Laughter can Save the World." He also volunteered to be one of the instructors of the next MRR generation. *'Sayuri Suizenji' (水前寺 小百合 Suizenji Sayuri) Blood Type: O Birthday: June 26 Birthplace: Tokyo Age: 10 Seiyū: Akiko Kimura Main pilot of the Yellow Gears' Gear-Dump transport; medical specialist. Is a "therapy natural", which gives her the ability to instill calm to anyone she talks to; this ability isn't mentioned until episode 44. She is the main backup of Yellow Gears together with Ken. She left Machine Robo Rescue to develop laws to make International Hyper Rescue more quickly. *'Ken Minami' (美波ケン Minami Ken) Blood Type: O Birthday: February 6 Birthplace: Turkey Age: 11 Seiyū: Megumi Matsumoto Co-pilot of the Gear Dump; proxy Yellow Gears Robo-Master. He is one of the backup of Yellow Gears together with Sayuri. He sometimes acts like a gay. He became the next official doctor for the next MRR generation. MRR Stealth The team formed by Jay and V Stealth Robo. The team specializes on combat in Air, Land and Space. The team's color is violet and the team's symbol is V. The team emblem is the same with the emblem of V Stealth Robo, characterized with a simple drawing of the vehicle mode of V Stealth Robo with a lightning striking it. Members: *'Jay' (ジェイ Jei) Blood Type: ? Birthday: ? Birthplace: The Spaceship "Mars" Age: an estimated age of 12 Seiyū: Hisafumi Oda Robo Master of V Stealth Robo and formerly an agent of Disaster for Kaiser-G until reformed and accepted into the MRR. He's a combat specialist and also a "survivor natural" similar to Taiyou. His past is unknown but it's believed he was involved in space exploration when he was a baby. He was the only survivor from the accident that happened in space where he was sent out in an escape pod and fell into Earth. He was then captured by the Disasters and was trained to be a warrior. In the future, he and Kai were both assigned in space for International Hyper Rescue. MRR Staff and other characters * Miyajima Musashi Seiyū: Hiromi Sugino One of the Instructors of Machine Robo Rescue, who has a hard headed attitude. But sometimes has a good heart. He's in charge of the Red Wings. * Kohshiroh Sasaki Seiyū: Ryotaro Okiayu The second Instructor of Machine Robo rescue. He's maybe a calm, cool guy but he can go nuts when the trainees were in trouble. He's in charge of the Blue Sirens. * Marie Bitou Seiyū: Yukana The third and the only female instructor of Machine Robo Rescue, she is the daughter of the founder Brad Bitou and always calls her father "Chief" sometimes. She's in charge of the Yellow Gears. * Brad Bitou Seiyū: Kazuhiro Nakata The Founder of the Machine Robo Rescue. He's one of the developers of the Machine Robos along with Tôru Suidôbashi. He's also involved on the creation of Kaiser-G and the disaster it caused. * Tôru Suidôbashi Seiyū: Hidenao Horie The main developer of the Machine Robos. He and Brad worked together and founded Machine Robo Rescue after the Stealth Robo activation incident. * Bone Seiyū: Naoki Yanagi Taiyoh's pet dog and pure breed Saint Bernard. He's also a survivor of the plane crash where Taiyoh is. Disasters The Antagonist Group in the series. They were lead by Kaiser-G to interfere with Machine Robo Rescue's doings. * Col. Hazard Seiyū: Kenji Nojima Kaiser-G's right hand man, he's a psychopath who wanted to create more disaster and chaos to humans. He was defeated by the MRR before Kaiser-G fully activates. His appearance reassembles one of the villains of Dancouga - Super Beast Machine God * Kaiser-G Seiyū: Kazuhiro Nakata The Leader of the Disasters and the one who adopted Jay as a baby. He's goal is to create the worst disaster in the planet by making an asteroid crash through the Earth. He was defeated by Taiyoh, Jay, Machine Commander Robo V and Shuttle Robo. Mecha Machine Robo *'MR-01L Jet Robo/MR-S01L Shuttle Robo' Robo Master: Taiyoh Ohzora Taiyoh's Machine Robo Partner, he is one of the special Machine Robos built for Aerial Rescues and sometimes help put out fires along with the Sky Robos. In Vehicle mode, he resembles a jet while he resembles blue Jet when he's in Robo Mode. When he was defeated by Stealth Robo out in space and crash landed on earth, he was remodeled for space rescues to beat Stealth Robo and to perform space rescues, he became Shuttle Robo and commanded the Space Robos instead of the Sky Robos . With Taiyo's command, Jet Robo can combine with the Sky Robos to form Hyper Jet Robo or Shuttle Robo can combine with the Space Robos to become Hyper Shuttle Robo. His special attacks are Jet Puncher as Jet Robo and Shuttle Puncher and Beam Anchor as Shuttle Robo. Jet Robo's Design is maybe based on Blue Jet from Machine Robo: Revenge of Cronos. *'MR-04L Fire Robo' Robo Master: Arias "Ace" Honoh Ace's Machine Robo Partner, he specializes on putting out fires. In Vehicle Mode, he reassembles a Fire Truck. In Robo Mode, he carries two water guns that puts out certain fires. In Hyper mode, both water guns were mounted on the shoulders. He has the ability to put out fires with water and foam. He is also the only leader robo with ladies as his supporter robos. Ace gives the command to Fire Robo and the Aider Robos to combine to become Hyper Fire Robo. His special attack is Hydro Splasher. *'MR-05L Police Robo' Robo Master: Makoto Aikawa Makoto's Machine Robo Partner, he is an expert on the road and on capturing criminals. He has a strong sense of Justice and knows what's wrong and what's right. In Vehicle Mode, he resembles a police car. In Hyper Mode, his chest area looks like Supercar Robo. When Makoto gives the command, Police Robo and the Bike Robos combine to form Hyper Police Robo.His special attack is Back Fire. *'MR-02L Gyro Robo' Robo Master: Susumu and Tsuyoshi Utada Susumu and Tsuyoshi's Machine Robo Partner, he also has a strong sense of Justice like Police but a bit too much. He was sent to MRR after the New York incident. He is sometimes cocky. he is also the only robo with 2 robo masters. In Vehicle Mode, he resembles a Gyro Jet. In Robo Mode, the Gyro wings became arms which he also use for flying. When either both Susumu and Tsuyoshi gave the command, Gyro Robo and the Helicopter Robos combine to form Hyper Gyro Robo. His special attack is Gyro Shooter. *'MR-03L Drill Robo' Robo Master: Daichi Hayami Daichi's Machine Robo Partner, he is the odd ball of the group. Sometimes acting like a Kabuki performer, he is specially designed to drill through the earth and performs extreme rescue situations. In one episode, it reveals that he wasn't built for underwater conditions. He is, in fact, the strongest among the leader robos. In Vehicle Mode, he resembles a Drill Tank. In Robo Mode, he somehow has a strange resemblance to Rod Drill. Daichi gives the command to him and the Dozer Robos to form Hyper Drill Robo. His special attack is Drill Attack. Just like Jet Robo, his design is also based on Rod Drill from Machine Robo: Revenge of Cronos. *'MR-06L Submarine Robo' Robo Master: Shoh Ashikawa Sho's Machine Robo Partner, he is the Machine Robo who specializes in Underwater Rescues. He has a cool accent and can understand with the animals of the ocean and he really loves the ocean. In Vehicle Mode, he resembles a Submarine/Powerboat Hybrid. In Robo and Hyper modes, he is like Police Robo except for the different features and design. When Sho gives the command, Submarine Robo and the Aqua Robos combine together to form Hyper Submarine Robo. His special attack is Bubble Smash. *'MR-00L Stealth Robo/MR-V00L V-Stealth Robo' Robo Master: Jay He was the Original Machine Robo who all the Machine Robo were based on. When he's activated once, he almost destroyed the facility so he was deactivated until the Disasters got a hold of him and Jay chose him to be his Robo Master. Originally, Stealth Robo is colored purple in all Vehicle, Robo and Hyper Modes and can unleash powerful beam blasts and missiles when he's Hyper Stealth Robo. But after Jay left the Disasters, the MRR repaired as well as remodeled him to become V-Stealth Robo, now colored white with purple accents. He may have the same ability as his former self but the 4 Tank Robos (which were destroyed by BL Hyper Drill Robo) that combine with him were replaced with a special booster wing pack that combines with V-Stealth Robo to form Hyper V-Stealth Robo. Also, he has ability to combine with Machine Commander to form Machine Commander Robo V. His special attack is Burst Tempest. Fitting his name, he can turn invinsible. His vehicle resembles an F-117 Stealth Fighter. Transporters *'TMR-01WL Wing Liner' Pilots: Rin Haruka, Kai Kitazawa The transport unit of the Red Wings. It resembles a set of bullet trains. It carries Fire Robo and the Aider Robos to their chosen destinations. It is the tallest among the transporters when in Robo mode as the front & back carriage become the legs. But when Rin and Kai manually activates it's Robo Mode, it becomes Wing Liner Robo. *'TMR-02SG Siren Galley' Pilots: Alice Beckham Blue Siren's Transport unit. It reassembles an armored van in Vehicle mode. But when Alice or either Susumu or Tsuyoshi manually activates it's Robo Mode, it becomes Siren Galley Robo. *'TMR-03GD Gear Dump' Pilots: Sayuri Suizenji, Ken Minami Yellow Gear's Transport unit. It's the shortest of all the transporters of the MRR. It reassembles a Haul Truck in Vehicle mode, which is pretty huge. But when Sayuri and Ken activates it's Robo Mode, it becomes Gear Dump Robo. *'TMR-04MC Machine Commander' The last Transporter of the MRR it was composed of 3 units: the TMR-04MC1 Red Commander, TMR-04MC2 Blue Commander and TMR-04MC3 Yellow Commander. Each Designated Leader Robo goes inside each commander and all 3 commander combines into Machine Commander or Machine Commander Robo. Also, the unit has a special ability to combine with V-Stealth Robo to become Machine Commander Robo V. His special attacks are Zone Release and Mighty Flash as Machine Commander Robo and Sprinkler Shield and Dual Tornado in V mode. Disasters *'Gura Gorros' These are units created by Kaiser-G to interfere Machine Robo Rescue's duties. After Kaiser-G is defeated, 3 of them were trained and assigned to Rin Haruka as the Gura Gorro Rescue Squad for International Hyper Rescue *'BL Fire Robo/Hyper BL Fire Robo' The first of the Black Machine Robos created by the disasters. He is the black/violet version of Fire Robo who uses fire instead of water. The most popular among the BL Robos for he is usually seen fighting in the series, he was destroyed by Machine Commander Robo V. His special attack is Burning Storm. *'BL Police Robo/Hyper BL Police Robo' Second of the Black Machine Robos and a black version of Police Robo. He was the last to be destroyed and by Machine Commander Robo. His special attack is Exhaust Bomber. *'BL Drill Robo/Hyper BL Drill Robo' The last of the Black Machine Robos who is the brown/olive version version of Drill Robo. He was defeated by Stealth Robo using Jet Robo's parts. His special attack is Power Crusher. All three of the Black Machine Robos were in command of Col. Hazard using his black K-Boy. Guest Units *'Air Leon' - Appeared in the Two-Part Special, it was a special Mugenbine Machine Robo enlisted in the MRR. Theme Songs * Go! Go! Rescue (GO!GO!レスキュー) BY JAM Project (OP) * March of Rescue Hero (マーチ オブ レスキューヒーロー) BY JAM Project (ED) Trivia * This is the only Machine Robo Series that was produced by Sunrise unlike Machine Robo: Revenge of Cronos and Machine Robo: Battle Hackers, which is produced by Ashi Productions. * Only Air Leon of the Machine Robo Mugenbine toyline made a special guest appearance in the two-part special of the series. * Koshiroh Sasaki's and Miyajima Musashi's names are references to Sasaki Kojirō and Miyamoto Musashi (swordsmen who lived during the Sengoku and early Edo periods). Related Links * Machine Robo * Machine Robo: Revenge of Cronos * Machine Robo: Battle Hackers * Machine Robo Mugenbine External links * Sunrise Official MRR site * Archived Plex Official MRR site * * References Category:Anime *wikipedia:ja:出撃!マシンロボレスキュー